eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Troubling Truth
The professor tells you you need 12 people to do this, but the fight was over so fast with 12 we thought perhaps 8 would have worked. Lucianna 16:31, 12 August 2008 (UTC)Lucianna How to Win The Troubling Truth Group everybody up. Use /shout Forming group for last step of Scarecrow King, anyone need him? PST! (You can echo this to /ooc if you like as well), and also ask anyone just standing around aimlessly in the pumpkin fields if they want to join. This is technically a x2 encounter, so if you have more than six players, /raidinvite the next person. Mentor everyone to appropriate levels to ensure that everyone gets credit. The maximum difference in levels between group members before the lowest level member no longer gets XP or quest updates/credit is 25% of the higher person's level. The maximum level difference is 15 levels. Just getting everyone organized can keep you busy for the up to 72 minutes you may have to wait for the Professor (3 Real-World™ minutes = 1 Norrathian hour; thus 72 Real-World™ minutes = 1 Norrathian day). While you wait, check EVERYBODY'S quest journal and make CERTAIN every person is on the quest The Troubling Truth. If someone is lagging behind in the questline, they possibly have time to run around and catch up, but pay attention to your in-game clock -- /SHOW_WINDOW mainhud.Clock -- and the time. As the time nears for Professor Heribert's arrival at /way -1685, -25, -41, get everyone huddled near that point and tell them, repeatedly until everyone understands, that EVERYONE has to talk to the Professor at the same time, or they won't get credit. To make this happen, ONE PERSON (you!) will count down 3, 2, 1, TALK! so that everyone talks to Heribert simultaneously. This is critical, because Heribert is a flake and will despawn immediately. There is no dragging your behind on this discussion, or else you will be waiting another 72 Real-World™ minutes before you can try AGAIN. The Scarecrow King and his three henchmen will spawn immediately. Smash them to pumpkin pie filling, then get your flaming pumpkin mask (different pumpkin masks from various NotD have different light effects, i.e. flame, prismatic, etc.) and whatever other goodies there may be. He often drops an Exquisite Chest, which I personally usually try to offer to younger players. --Sigrdrifa (talk) 13:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) "The Troubling Truth" rewards Did this quest last night with a raid of 10 (mixture of 60's, 70's and 80's all mentoring to a 69 and 70). Was an easy fight and is doable with a single group or less if you mentor to a lower level. Pounchy's rewards include the Pumpkin mask, the bone sculpture and something else that was NOT the evil pitchfork. We also saw no choice of a ring, necklace or symbol. Perhaps they change the rewards each Halloween? Chest dropped a level 60 Master, 5 rares (3x60 and 2x70 level which was unusual) and an Adept 1. Perhaps it was because one group was all 69 and the other was all 70, but the loot was great for a fight that lasted less than a minute. Was a fun quest-line:) 17:33, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :If you were a good character, you wouldn't see the evil pitchfork as an option IIRC. As for the ring, necklace, and symbol... they may very well have changed it. If you can tell us what the other choices were, we will correct it. My guess is they changed it to something (hopefully) more useful than T3 stuff, maybe even offering something that is appropriate to your character level. --lordebon 18:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Killed him with a group of 4 mentored to level 24. He fights more like a ^^^Heroic than an Epic. This should be reworked to something more reasonable. Why throw an epic mob in what is otherwise a solo event. All the other events are specifically solo only, yet this requires a group at every level. -Unknown, moved from main page (Moved by Sjahn 06:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC))